


New Rules

by Bang Bang Beef Keef (BangBangBeefKeef)



Series: Klance Request Line Series [8]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Dom Keith (Voltron), From Sex to Love, Light BDSM, M/M, Mirror Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sub Lance (Voltron), Top Keith (Voltron), background romellura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:28:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29102559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BangBangBeefKeef/pseuds/Bang%20Bang%20Beef%20Keef
Summary: Veteran Dom Keith accepts Lance as his new sub, training him to live by a set of rules. The thing is, you can't dom feelings into submission.
Relationships: Allura & Keith (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Klance Request Line Series [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081907
Comments: 24
Kudos: 398
Collections: Klance: Into the Multiverse, Klasix Master Collection





	New Rules

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lapis_Paladin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lapis_Paladin/gifts).



> Gift work for @Lapis_Paladin!

“I’ve got one on the line for you,” says Allura. She takes a drag from the joint and passes it back to Keith. 

Keith takes a hit then blows the smoke out. “Oh yeah?”

Allura gets distracted, flipping off a passerby who’s staring at her pink and black bustier. It’s visible since the heat has motivated her to undo her coveralls and tie the arms around her waist. Keith is shirtless, having done the same, tattoos exposed, yet no one is leering at him. Keith joins her in flipping the guy off, giving a snarl for good measure.

“You were saying?” asks Keith, when the guy’s around the corner.

“I met a guy at the bar last night. He took one look at my leather thigh-highs and asked if I was a dominatrix? And I coyly replied, ‘Maybe.’” 

“Like a slut,” snickers Keith.

Allura smirks and accepts the joint back from Keith. “Then he asked me what I’d do to him if he’d been bad.”

“Oh, what did you say?”

“I asked him what he’d want me to do to him.”

“And did he blush and run away with his tail between his legs?”

Allura laughs. The fogginess of his head makes her laughter sound like music. “No, he had… ideas.”

“Yes, please tell me more,” says Keith with a giggle.

“You’re in luck because I let him buy me a drink, sat him down, and made him spill all his filthiest fantasies to me.”

“Don’t be greedy, share.”

Allura sways and knocks her shoulder against Keith’s. “Sweetie, I took notes.” She reaches into her cleavage and pulls a bar napkin from her bustier. Keith doesn’t even bat an eye. She stores stuff down there all the time. She passes the napkin over to him. Before he unfolds it, he checks to make sure, “He’s really for me?”

“Check the list,” says Allura. “It’s all your shit.”

“What’s the catch?”

“No catch,” says Allura. “I was direct and told him, I already have a sub and I have my hands full with her, but I have a friend who would be perfect for him. Of course then…”

“He realized you weren’t talking in hypotheticals for the sake of dirty talk, but actual BDSM. And that’s the catch.”

“He’s green, but he didn’t back off. He’s interested in exploring and I know you prefer ones who haven’t developed any bad habits already.”

“Photo?” asks Keith.

Allura pulls her phone out of her left bra cup and opens it up. A second later she shows him the screen. The boy on the line in question is gorgeous, but Keith shakes his head. “I meant of his dick.”

Allura snorts with laughter. “I don’t have one of those.”

“You didn’t test run him for me?” asks Keith, with fake shock.

“No, I didn’t sleep with him! I told you last week, Romelle and I are exclusive now.”

Keith pulls a face. “I thought you meant exclusively your sub. I didn’t know you were closed for business.”

“Well, it happened. I caught monogamy.”

“Just don’t give it to me,” says Keith, sliding his butt along the curb to get some space between them.

“Mere shawing uh juh,” says, Allura, joint pursed between her lips.

Keith pulls the thing from her lips and says, “Once more with feeling.”

“We’re sharing a joint. You’re already infected.” She rolls her eyes and starts typing on her phone.

“What are you doing?”

“Getting you a dick pic.” She sticks her phone half in her bra cup, half out and says, “And now we wait.”

“Uh…,” says Keith, pointing at the phone that just lit up against her boob.

“Okay, who sends a dick pic back that fast?” demands Allura as she turns the phone screen to show Keith a very nice looking dick indeed.

“Someone who has a folder of nudes at the ready,” says Keith, stamping out the joint. “Okay, I’ll take him.”

“He wants a picture back,” says Allura.

“Let’s give him a good one.” He scoots back over and leans against Allura. She holds up the phone and sticks out her tongue to the side. Keith twists and plants a kiss on her cheek as she snaps the photo. Then she sends it off to Keith’s potential new sub as they head back into the auto shop to finish off the day.

********

Keith shows up at the agreed upon time to the guy’s place. Actually no, he’s twenty minutes later than the agreed upon time, but… close enough. It’s not Keith’s job to be perfect. He gives himself a moment before he pushes in the code to ring the guy’s apartment. It’s been awhile since Keith’s had a nice arrangement and he’s feeling that itch of dissatisfaction. Of course, he tells himself that’s not an excuse to take any sub that comes his way. This guy needs to impress him or he walks. With that resolve in mind, he punches in the code.

“Yeah?”

“‘Lura’s friend,” says Keith. The door immediately buzzes. He rides the elevator up and when he gets to the fifth floor, the door for 5A is already opening.

Eager. Keith likes that.

The guy in question stops in the open doorway and stares at Keith. He’s even better looking in person so that’s a plus as well.

“Wait,” says the guy, leaning to look over towards the elevator. “You’re the guy from the photo.”

“Allura’s friend,” says Keith. 

“And you’re alone?”

“Yep. You gonna invite me in?”

“That is a very vampire way to ask, but okay,” says the guy, stepping back into his place so Keith can enter.

“I don’t wanna discuss these things in a hallway,” says Keith, tone deadpan. “Whatever would the neighbours think?” He shuts the door behind him by kicking it with his heel. “You got a name?” This makes the guy look uncomfortable. “It’s not a trick question, I promise.”

“Do we use… real names?”

“You could give me a fake name if you wanted. How would I know the difference?”

The guy puffs up his chest and says, “The name’s Lance.”

Keith just stares at him, then turns his gaze to look around Lance’s apartment. He takes pleasure in the fact that Lance bristles as Keith didn’t react the way he wanted and certainly didn’t offer a name back.

“So I’m a bit confused,” says Lance.

“Bet that happens a lot,” says Keith, taking in the photos hung on the wall of a very large family.

“I thought I was meeting Allura’s dom friend today. Are you her pimp or something?”

Keith snorts with laughter.

“Why is that funny?”

“I’m not a pimp,” he says, casting a glance Lance’s way. “I’m Allura’s friend.”

This finally clicks for Lance. “No, nonononono! That is not cool. Allura never used pronouns for you! You can’t just straight bait me like this! I am no anus tart!”

Keith gives him the side eye, but then continues his lap around the living room, taking in what he sees. An attempt has been made to make the place look tidy, but it’s clear things weren’t put away properly as the coffee table is stacked with papers and folders.

Lance continues to speak at a rapid pace, mostly rambling. “... so maybe I made out with a guy or two in college, but that doesn’t mean…” Blah, blah, blah.

“You should offer me a drink,” says Keith, dropping onto the couch.

“Why?” demands Lance, finally distracted from his gay panicking.

“Because I’m a guest and it’s polite.”

“Have you not been listening to me? We’re already done here.”

Keith ignores this and says, “You also need to clean the place before we can talk. I don’t like clutter, it interrupts my thought process.”

Lance bristles. “I did clean!”

Keith swipes a finger over the end table. “You didn’t dust.”

The look that Lance gives him, that caught look, that’s how Keith knows this is gonna work. But for good measure, Keith kicks his feet up on the coffee table, just so he can knock the biggest pile of papers off, causing them to cascade down onto the floor.

“Hey!” shrieks Lance.

“And put those away. I don’t want to look at them anymore.”

“You can’t just go kicking peoples work papers,” whines Lance as he goes tidy the mess Keith just made.

“No,” says Keith, pointing a finger at Lance. He freezes. Good. “Get me a drink first.”

“Right,” mumbles Lance, standing and heading towards his kitchen. He makes it halfway before he stops and stomps his feet. “No! You’re being rude! You don’t get a drink!”

“How could I be rude when I’ve barely said anything?” says Keith in an even tone. “You’re the one throwing a fit like a baby. What would your mother think of you having someone over and not offering them a drink first thing?”

Lance gets flustered, mutters something to himself in Spanish, then says, “Water? Wine?”

“Beer,” says Keith, taking out his phone to text Allura an update on how his ‘date’ is going.

Lance wipes a wet cloth over the side table before setting down Keith’s beer. “Thank you,” says Keith. Lance gives him a pout before in fact going around the room with the cloth and dusting. And now that those papers are no longer on the coffee table, he can wipe that pretty easily. 

Lastly, Lance picks up the papers and folders from the floor, holding the big stack in his arms and looking around like he’s searching for an alternative place to put them down.

“I believe those go in there,” says Keith, pointing the neck of his beer bottle towards the briefcase sitting beside the door.

“Yeah, but then…” begins Lance.

“You have to accept the fact that you won’t be working while you have company over?” offers Keith. Lance doesn’t say anything so Keith stands up. “Why don’t we do this task together?”

Keith holds open the bag while Lance carefully slides everything inside so it’s nice and tucked away.

When Lance turns to look around, Keith says softly, “There. Isn’t it nice in here when it’s tidy? You have such a nice place. How about you get yourself a drink and we can talk and enjoy it together?”

When Lance drops down into the easy chair with his beer, he says “I don’t know if you’re rude or a wizard.”

“I’m here to help you get what you want,” says Keith.

“Seems like you’re here to get what you want by making demands,” counters Lance.

Keith leans forward. “Do you want to be someone who has a clean apartment? Do you want to be someone who is a good host? Do you want to be someone who has a healthy work-life balance?”

“Yes, to all of that, but doesn’t everyone?”

“Then why aren’t you doing that already?” Lance opens his mouth to make whatever excuse he’s about to make, but Keith cuts him off. “That was rhetorical. The point is you weren’t that person, but now you are.”

“I thought doms were for sex.”

“I like sex too,” says Keith. “What I have to offer is full service.”

“But that makes it sound like you do things for me.”

“I get you to do what you already want to do, but for some reason you’re holding back.”

Lance takes a sip of his beer, looking thoughtful then says, “And that includes sex?”

Keith pulls out the bar napkin Allura had given him and tosses it on onto the coffee table. “Everything you want and more. It’s all on the table.”

Lance cringes. “Dude, you did not make that pun. Oh fuck, I don’t know your name!” Keith opens his mouth, but Lance cuts him right off. “Do not say Lance. Please don’t tell me you’re one of the faefolk and you’ve stolen my name and that’s how you’re controlling me and -”

“Stop talking,” says Keith and Lance stops, then he adds sweetly, “Come sit with me.” Keith means the couch, but instead Lance kneels at his feet, actually surprising him. “Have you been a sub before?”

“No, why? Did I do something wrong?” asks Lance, raising up off his heels.

“No, not at all,” says Keith. “It was good.” Keith taps his hand on his knee. Lance accepts the invitation by leaning his head down on Keith’s knee and settling back on his heels. “You’re a natural,” says Keith and Lance looks up at him with pleased eyes. 

Could he be more than just ‘one’ but ‘the one.’ The perfect sub.

Keith places a hand on Lance’s head, pets across his short cropped hair that’s softer than it looks. He’s well-groomed already so he won’t need Keith’s help with that.

“Why does this work?” asks Lance with a sigh, relaxing into Keith’s touch.

“Because you’re stressed,” says Keith. “You have too many things grabbing your attention, making your head race. Your job is demanding, right?”

“It’s my sister-in-law’s family’s company. My brother got me a job there and I have no idea what I’m doing. They gave me this huge account I’m supposed to be in charge of and I’m so worried they’re going to figure that out I’m...”

“You’re what, Lance?”

“A failure pretending to be a winner.”

“You’re not one or the other and you don’t have to be,” says Keith, stroking Lance’s hair. He rakes his fingers through, tugging ever so lightly at the scalp. “You’re good just how you are and you’re so good for me.” 

Keith leans down just as Lance lifts up his head and accepts a sweet kiss on the lips from him.

“Am I good enough… to get a reward?” asks Lance with some hesitation. His chest is rising and falling quickly now.

“What would you like as a reward, my pet?” asks Keith, fingers sliding down to gently cup Lance’s chin. His face is warm and stunning. Keith longs to see how it looks between his thighs. Subconsciously he’s been spreading his legs open, giving Lance ideas of what to ask for.

“I - uh,” begins Lance as Keith runs his thumb across his juicy bottom lip. “I’ve always wondered what it would be like to give a blowjob.”

Keith shifts, undoes his top button and then his zipper. He lays his arms to the side, leaving the rest of the task for Lance. “Go ahead. You’ve earned it.”

“Is this weird?” asks Lance as he moves his position to kneel in between Keith’s legs. “I don’t know anything about you.” He unleashes Keith’s cock, that has been hard since the moment Lance kneeled beside him. He strokes it expertly, collecting the precum and slicking it down.

“I’ll tell you everything about me,” says Keith, trying to keep his voice even as Lance takes a few exploratory licks. “I’m a twenty-five year old mechanic.”

Lance takes the cock into his mouth and Keith shivers.

“I’m an orphan twice over.”

Lance’s eyebrows raise.

“My birth parents are dead and my adoptive parents have passed too.”

Lance begins to bob on Keith’s cock.

“My only family left is my adoptive brother. We’re very close.”

He’s naturally skilled, sucking at the top while stroking near the base.

“I’m a dominant. I like to fully immerse myself in the life of my sub while I train him.”

Keith pushes his hips up to encourage Lance to take him deeper.

“That means moving in here for a few weeks.”

Lance pops right off Keith’s cock with a, “What?!”

“No leaving a task undone,” scolds Keith, putting a hand on the back of Lance’s head with a slight pressure to encourage him back down. He obliges, taking Keith’s cock back into his mouth. Then Keith continues, “You want to be so many things, but your work is sucking up your decisive energy. You need someone to take control at home.”

Lance is basically nodding agreement as he bobs on Keith’s cock.

“We’ll make a set of rules for you,” says Keith, “and it’ll be my responsibility to make sure you obey and punish you if you don’t.”

Keith drops his head back, already imagining all the possibilities and scenarios he can play out with Lance. He presses firmly on the back of Lance’s head, fingers curling in his hair. 

“I’m cumming,” moans Keith, “Do you want it?”

Lance hums, eagerly stroking at the base of Keith’s cock, he milks him until he’s cumming into Lance’s mouth with a moan.

Lance sits back on his heels and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. “Whoa,” he says. His mouth is not too full to speak, meaning he swallowed. Fuck. That’s hot. “I got you off in like a minute, right? That’s amazing.” Keith is ready to scold him for bragging when Lance follows it up with a face palm. “I just sucked dry the dick of a guy who’s name I don’t even know!”

“Kogane. Keith Kogane,” says Keith, leaning in to run the back of his hand across Lance’s sweet cheek. “But you will call me Master.”

********   
Lance doesn’t really understand what’s happening. How did he go from flirting with a pink haired goth chick one day to having the after taste of cum in his mouth while he gives a tattooed dom a tour of his apartment because - Oh right! - he’s going to be living here apparently?

Lance keeps asking him how he’s doing this. How is he controlling Lance when they’ve only known each other twenty-five minutes? Is it mind-control? Is Lance in a cult now? But all Keith will offer him is, “I’m just telling you what you want to do anyway.”

It turns out showing Keith, er, Master around isn’t as simple as ‘here’s the guest towels, make yourself at home.’ No, Keith was already at home and he wants a far more in depth tour.

“Show me your inventory.”

This ended up meaning ‘show me your sex paraphenalia.’ Lance already has condoms and lube out on his nightstand because he thought he’d be entertaining a dominatrix…

“No, all your inventory.”

His sex toys. Keith wants to see Lance’s sex toys, which he’s never even told anyone he owns so this is embarrassing, having them all laying out on his bed. Keith seems particularly interested in Lance’s prostate massager.

“Good. You know you’re a bottom. Some subs have an emotional reaction when I give them the news.”

“I’m not a bottom!” says Lance, bristling.

“Nevermind. I guess you’re getting emotional. Look, you’re not ready to accept your role as bottom, this situation won’t work for me.”

Oh look, an out…

“W-w-well, we can circle back to the bottoming thing,” says Lance, quickly. 

Keith gives him a dead stare, pen hovering over the open Batman notebook Lance’s nephew gave him for Christmas. He’s been writing down agreed upon Rules of Conduct in his tiny, neat script. It’s bizarre seeing this dark haired man sitting on Lance’s bed so casually. His sleeves are pushed up revealing tattoos covering his arms. There’s a piercing on his lip he keeps sucking into his mouth while he’s thinking. Lance felt it press against his own lip when they kissed… 

“I just need like a minute to wrap my head around it,” adds Lance with a gulp. 

“Fine,” says Keith, breaking eye contact. “Let’s do wardrobe next.”

“Wardrobe? Like lingerie?”

“No, your entire wardrobe. Open up your closet.

“I know how to dress myself,” says Lance, insulted.

“And how long does that take you in the morning?” Lance opens his mouth, but Keith continues. “Do you ever arrive late to work because you couldn’t decide what to wear?”

“Well… uh....”

“Yeah, let’s do wardrobe,” says Keith, pushing up to stand. “It’s Sunday anyway so we’ll decide what you’ll wear next week.”

Keith has Lance pick out outfits and model them. He studies Lance with a careful eye, then either rejects the outfit or assigns a day to it.

“I only have so many suits, Keith,” says Lance when another gets rejected.

“Master,” corrects Keith. “I’ll let you have one slip up since it’s your first day.” He keeps his eyes on the notebook as he speaks. “You’ll have to buy some new suits. I’ll make a note of that when we do your budget.”

“Wait, you were serious about going over my finances?”

“Yeah, rule forty-one. I’m a full service dom,” says Keith, licking his fingers and turning the page.

Outfits for Monday through Friday are picked out and organized in the closet. Lance feels this sense of satisfaction seeing them lined up in a row and knowing how easy it’ll be to get dressed in the morning.

“You’re going to look so good this week,” says Keith and the compliment makes Lance’s skin tingle. Keith puts down the notebook and sits criss-cross applesauce on the bed. “One more thing with wardrobe.”

“Pyjamas?”

“No, this will be rule fifty and it’s one of my favourites. I want you to pick a colour that you own, but rarely wear.”

“Why?”

“Pick one and I’ll tell you why,” says Keith with a devilish smile.

“Okay,” says Lance, glancing back at his open closet. “I guess I don’t wear red, because I think it brings out the orange undertones in my skin, whereas a nice blue -”

“Red it is,” says Keith, cutting Lance off. “From now on, whenever you wear something red, it’ll be your signal that you want me to ravage you.”

Heat. Heat all over Lance’s skin. “R-ravage me how?”

“I mean tearing your clothes off, holding you down, and fucking you until you are completely wrecked,” says Keith.

Lance opens his mouth, but no sounds come out.

“Can I smoke a joint on your balcony?” asks Keith.

“Don’t you usually tell me the rules?”

“I’m a dom, not a dick,” says Keith, getting off the bed. “Join me?”

“I don’t… smoke.... anything…”

“Yeah, that makes sense,” says Keith, passing by him.

*******

The view from Lance’s apartment is nice. Keith feels relaxed here even before he sparks up. There’s a nice energy here. Keith flicks his butt over the rail then heads back inside. 

When he returns to the bedroom, he discovers Lance is down to a t-shirt. 

And that t-shirt is red.

“Did I do it right?” asks Lance, sheepishly, “Master?”

Lance winds up oh, so nicely.

Within five minutes, Keith is resting against the headboard with Lance in his lap. He’s got one hand holding up the hem of the red shirt so it exposes his fat ass, that Keith can see reflected in the mirror on the opposite wall (kudos to Lance for that mirror placement, he obviously enjoying watching himself fuck) and the other has a firm grip on the prostate massager that he’s currently using to wreck Lance.

Lance’s whines are so high pitched while in the throes of pleasure. The squeaks in Keith’s ear are intoxicating. He leans down to plant a kiss and suck on Lance’s neck and thinks how nice it’ll be to see a strap of leather around his throat. He’ll have to go out tomorrow and buy Lance a collar. 

He’s pretty quick to decide that Lance belongs to him now, but for Keith, when he sees something he likes, takes it.

“Feels nice, doesn’t it?” hums Keith. He’s so nice and hard himself rolling his hips just a little to steal friction against Lance’s body.

“Yes,” moans Lance. He’s squirming so much, Keith wraps a protective arm around his back to keep him still.

“Do you wish it was my cock?” asks Keith, clicking the k sound with his tongue. Maybe he’s pushing it with the suggestion. Maybe Lance is far from accepting his role as a bottom, but then…

“Yes, please,” moans Lance. “Yes, I wanna feel your cock inside me.”

Jackpot.

“Who are you speaking to?” asks Keith, cupping Lance’s chin and lifting his face to meet his eye.

“Master,” hisses Lance. 

Pleased, Keith kisses him deeply, savouring his kiss until Lance pulls back and says, “Please,” once more. 

Keith lifts him and flips him onto his stomach. Keith takes one of the condoms Lance so thoughtfully laid out and rolls it onto his dick. He presses the weight of his body onto Lance’s back. As he lines himself up, he asks, “Colour?”

“Colour?” repeats Lance. They’d gone over the colour system before, but the horniess must be affecting his memory. “Oh right, colour! Green.” 

Keith pushes into him, savouring his first time inside his sub. Lance adjusts to him, fitting him like a glove. 

“Colour?”

“Green,” Lances moans into the bedding.

Keith takes him roughly, bed shaking, fingernails scraping. Fucks Lance right into the mattress until he’s clenching around Keith’s cock and cumming.

Keith pulls out and flips him over, scolding him, “Next time you ask permission first,” then pushes back into him and jackhammers him until he’s cumming himself. Let’s the heat rush through him as he looks down at the red shirt Lance wore because he wanted to be ravaged. The one stained with Lance’s own cum.

It’s perfect, just like his orgasm feels.

******

After Keith ditches the condom, he returns to bed and wraps himself around Lance, whispering in his ear what a good boy he was.

Why do these words make Lance’s brain sing? He’s exhausted and sore and should probably shower, but he’s just so happy right now. He doesn’t want the moment to end.

Lance wakes up the next morning in the red t-shirt with a Keith naked asleep next to him. His alarm is buzzing and for a moment he thinks he better rush to get ready and then he remembers his clothes are already laid out so he can take his time getting up this morning. 

He does have to pee though…

Lance shuts off his alarm and swings his legs over the side of the bed. 

“Forgetting something?” mumbles Keith, eyes still shut. “Rule eleven?”

“Right.” Before Lance leaves the bed he must kiss Keith’s cock. He didn’t understand the rule when Keith laid it out for him last night, but as he peels back the blanket and takes a look at the dick that gave him that orgasm last night, Lance understands this as an act of paying tribute. He plants a kiss on Keith’s half hard cock then whispers, “Morning carino.”

This becomes Lance’s morning routine over the next three weeks. Kiss Keith’s beautiful cock good morning then crawl out of bed sore and marked up, but happy with his clothes all laid out of him.

One day when he’s pouring out two cups of coffee in his spotless kitchen and admiring the red marks left on his wrists from when Keith tied him to the bedpost and fucked him silly (not on the bed, beside the bed so Lance was on his hands and knees like a leashed animal), Keith comes out of the bedroom yawning.

“Do you work late tonight?” asks Lance, handing Keith his cup of black coffee.

“Never on Fridays, we close at six,” says Keith, dropping onto the stool by the counter. “Why? Want a repeat of last night if your knees aren’t too bruised?”

“No, my work is having a party. Open bar if you wanna come.” Lance focuses on stirring his sugar and powdered milk into his coffee so he doesn’t have to see the reaction to an invite that is essentially a date.

“Can I bring ‘Lura?” asks Keith.

Lance flips around, so shocked by the acceptance that he says, “Bring whoever you want.”

“So I can tell Allura she can bring her sub?”

“Yeah,” says Lance, completely unsure if he can bring a plus three or not, but who cares? “It’ll be like a double date, uh, or like a double, uh, BDSM coupling.”

“Well, I think they’re monogamous, but I can ask about that too,” says Keith, getting up and taking his coffee to the bathroom.

Lance is not entirely sure if he meant that at all, but he’s psyched to get to show Keith off to his coworkers.

*******   
Allura looks hot as hell tonight in her skintight black strapless dress with the mermaid skirt. Keith is forever proud to be her best friend because she cleans up so nice. Her sub Romelle looks equally good in a red cocktail dress. The colour makes him wonder if the two of them have a ‘rule fifty’ deal with it or if it’s just reminding him of Lance (and getting him horny.)

Keith brings the heat too with his outfit. He’s wearing a black suit and a pinstripe shirt, open halfway down his chest so his tats peak out. Walking into Lance’s office, he feels like a god with these two women on his arm. Helps that they pre-partied and he’s feeling extra relaxed tonight.

“I’m excited to see what you’ve done with Lance,” says Allura.

“I’m excited to meet him,” says Romelle. 

“Yeah, I’ll have to introduce you to him later,” says Keith, having just spotted Lance in the crowd.

“Why’s that?” asks Romelle.

Keith doesn’t answer, he’s automatically moving forward towards Lance who is dressed in a red suit and standing out in the crowded party. He doesn’t even properly say hello, just grabs Lance’s hand and drags him off.

“Your office,” says Keith, urgently.

“I don’t have an office. I have a cubicle.”

“Then your boss’s office.”

“We’re actually kind of more of an open concept workspace here so -”

“Men’s room it is then.”

“Down the hall,” says Lance.

Keith is like a bull. He sees red on Lance and he must attack.

Luckily the men’s room has a lock. Keith bends his sub over the sink and undoes his belt, then he pulls his pants down to reveal the butt plug fit snugly between Lance’s cheeks.

“Such a good boy for me,” praises Keith. He pulls out the plus and discards it. He kisses Lance on the back of the neck, moving lower to kiss across the black leather choker Lance has hidden under this shirt collar and necktie. “But so naughty wanting to get fucked at work.”

“Condoms are in my pocket,” huffs Lance.

“I brought some,” says Keith, pulling one out of his pants pocket.

Keith is starting to get a whole thing about mirrors. First, getting to watch himself wreck Lance every night in his bedroom and now, fucking him against the sink and getting to watch Lance’s totally gone expression.

He’s so fucking pleased with Lance. He’s picked up the rules so quickly, so eager to please Keith at every step. Keith has really gotta buy Allura a gift for finding him for him.

Keith meets Lance’s eye in the mirror as he thrusts into his tight ass. “You’re so fucking perfect.”

“Thank you, Master,” says Lance, his body flushing. The redness of the suit makes his cheeks blush even brighter. “Can I cum now, Master?” he adds with a moan. 

“Yes, go ahead and cum, baby.” The baby thing slips out, but for some reason the nickname works for Keith too as he starts to feel himself tip over the edge.

Keith pulls out and tears into the condom because he wants to unload all over Lance’s cherry ass. Wants to mark his territory. Feels so fucking good, jerking off and decorating his sub with strips of cum.

When he’s milked himself dry with a moan, Lance twists around and pulls Keith against him. “You called me baby.” His cheeks are a blushy red and he doesn’t quite meet Keith’s eye.

“I did,” says Keith, refusing to give up any indication of how he feels about it until Lance tells him how he feels.

“I liked it,” says Lance.

There we go. “Then maybe we can do a little daddy kink play,” says Keith.

Lance kisses him. “Hmmm maybe later tonight after I’ve introduced my coworkers to my boyfriend.”

Keith automatically steps back. His arms drop to his sides, but Lance’s stay hovering in the air like he’s still expecting to be hugged.

“I’m not - that’s not what we are,” stutters Keith.

Lance is silent for a beat, but then he rolls his eyes and says, “Okay, you prefer to call yourself my dom, but I can’t introduce you that way so what’s the difference?”

“Lance, there is a huge difference. I can be your dom without being your boyfriend, because I am not your boyfriend.”

Now Lance looks upset and some part of Keith, the dom part that wants to comfort a dropping sub, wants to hold him and reassure him that everything is okay, but he knows he has to get this clear in Lance’s head. 

“We’ve had sex almost forty time in three weeks,” says Lance, “You moved in with me!”

“Temporarily while I trained you,” counters Keith, “and, by the way, I think you’re trained so I’m going to stay at my own place tonight.”

“Okay,” says Lance and Keith is relieved, thinking this fight is over, but then… “I like you, Keith. I have feelings for you, but if you don’t want to bring romance into this relationship, then maybe you should just keep staying at your place.”

Then he hikes up his pants the rest of the way, unlocks the bathroom door, and walks out.

Keith needs a minute to think. More than a minute, actually, because he’s been left the clean up. When he walks out of the bathroom, he quickly runs into Allura and Romelle.

“Have you seen Lance?” he asks. Fuck. This should just be over. The three of them should just leave. Lance dumped him after all, but Keith’s dom instincts are going haywire thinking of his sub being hurt.

“Red suit? Sex hair? Crying?” asks Romelle. “Saw him head towards the exit.”

“What did you do to him?” demands Allura.

“Nothing,” says Keith. It’s a waste of time explaining. What if Lance is catching an Uber right now and Keith is missing him? “I just told him I’m not his boyfriend, which I’m not.”

“Keith,” sighs Allura.

“Whatever,” groans Keith.

“Not whatever,” says Allura, catching Keith by the arm before he walks off. “You’ve been telling me for weeks how perfect he is for you ,so what business do you have telling him you’re not together?”

“I don’t do commitment,” argues Keith. “You know that.”

“Haven’t you been living with him since you met?” asks Romelle.

“That’s my process,” says Keith, “for training.”

“You can’t train someone not to feel,” says Allura. “And that goes for yourself too.”

By the time Keith gets outside, there’s no Lance to be found. He calls and texts, but gets no answer until the next day when Lance responds only to ask when Keith is coming by to pick up his stuff. At which point, Keith puts it off until next weekend in hopes that whatever it is about the idea of seeing Lance again that makes him miserable has hopefully passed.

*****

“Did it work?” Allura asks him as Keith’s leaving work to drop by Lance’s place. “Did you dom your feelings into submission?”

Keith rolls his eyes. He’s used to her undying support and doesn’t appreciate that she’s been against him on the Lance issue. Why? Because she met him and liked him?

“No, because you like him,” she says when he points that out. “Do you not think that your best friend can tell the difference between you happy and you broken hearted?”

******   
“Keith,” says Keith when Lance’s voice comes over the intercom. Lance buzzes him in. When the elevator reaches the fifth floor, the door to 5A swings open. Keith is caught off guard by how different Lance looks, but then he realizes the only thing that’s changed is he’s taken Keith’s collar off.

“Can I get you a beer?” asks Lance as he guides Keith inside.

“Yeah, thanks,” says Keith. He looks around as Lance fetches the drinks from the kitchen. “Your place looks nice.” It’s clean. Dusted even. “No work clutter.”

“Actually,” says Lance, returning with the beers, “I asked my boss if I could have help with the account and he let me hire an assistant.”

“Oh nice,” says Keith.

“Yeah, I thought to myself, ‘what would Keith do?’ And the answer to that was delegate.”

Keith forces out a chuckle.

“The guy’s name is Hunk. I think he’s a good hire. Cheers.” Lance clicks his beer against Keith’s own bottle.

Lance takes a drink, but Keith stays staring at his beer... The drink Lance offered as soon as he arrived…

“You know it’s not you, right?” says Keith, staring down at the bottle rather than looking at Lance. “You’re not just a great sub, you seem…” Keith trails off. What is Lance? Perfect? “It’s just, I know I’m a good dom, but I don’t know if I could be a good boyfriend.” He looks up at Lance to see him calmly nodding rather than looking hurt. Okay, so he’s already over the feelings thing...

“I get it,” says Lance, which sounds like a confirmation that Keith would be a bad boyfriend and that stings. Then Lance adds, “Being a dom is sucking up all your decisive energy so you need someone to take control of the romantic part of the relationship.”

Keith feels this unexpected jolt of hope. He has to take a gulp of beer and swallow before he can calm himself enough to say, “That could be an arrangement that works.”

Lance smiles at him and that hope inside Keith starts to blossom. 

“C’mon,” says Lance, hooking an arm around Keith and leading him to the couch. He gets out the Batman notebook and turns to a fresh page. “Let’s start setting up some new rules. Like number one, sleepovers are optional, but encouraged. Oh, and I do want to see your place so that’s number two. Saturdays we hit the Farmer’s Market.”

“No,” says Keith. “I wouldn’t be caught dead at a Farmer’s Market.”

“Then we have a gap in our weekend schedule,” sighs Lance.

“I like… laying in bed and doing the crosswords?” suggests Keith.

“Yes! Doing the crosswords together! That can be rule number three. Oh! Also, it’s our one month anniversary next week so here’s what I, Head Boyfriend, would like you, Sub Boyfriend, to do. Home cooked meal, rough sex, then cuddling, followed by maybe you slipping up and telling me you’re falling for me because you can’t hold it back anymore.”

“Lance, I’m falling for you,” says Keith.

Lance looks at him, stunned, for a beat. “Okay, that’s ahead of schedule, but I’ll let it slide without punishment this on-” Keith cuts him off by pulling him into a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Find my socials on [linktr.ee](https://linktr.ee/ChillyBang)
> 
> xoxoxBBBK


End file.
